Your Existence
by Rhiannon Anais
Summary: Ini FF Compilation untuk pairing NielWink sama OngHwang ya geng jadi silahkan bagi yang suka pairing ini, ditunggu aja cerita2 baru nya! oneshot ya ga akan berchapter kayak biasanya. Seongwoo/Minhyun. Daniel/Jihoon. Wanna One.
1. NielWink

**Your Existence**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Geng~ aku kembali dengan FF baru! Buat yang nungguin kelanjutan Labyrinthine sama SM Ent Marriage, sabar yawww masih on process karena bikin FF itu harus pake feel biar ga asal bikin terus post, aku gabisa kayak begitu huhuhuu jadi pasti take a longer time, terima kasih banyak untuk review-review canci nya yang bermunculan tiap hariii~ respon positif dan kritik membangun (tentu nya dengan bahasa yang baik dan bicara baik-baik) yang semua author butuhin. Pertama site fanfiction ini tempat semua orang yang suka menulis buat numpahin karya-karya nya, aku ngerasa beruntung banget ada site yang kayak gini selagi ga di salah gunain ya wkwkwkwk JADI YANG MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB SAMA KEPUTUSAN KALIAN UNTUK BUKA SITE SEPERTI INI YAAA, nyolot gue wkwkwk**

 **Kalian yang butuh teman bicara, atau butuh tempat untuk ngebicarain masalah, aku ada disini buat kaliannn. Jangan di pendem sendirian, ini memang tiba-tiba banget tapi aku ingin banget ngomong ini. Banyak anak2 sekarang yang nahan beban sendiri, aku rekomen untuk jangan ngelakuin itu karena kalian masih mudaaa, aku masih SMA, kelas 3, tapi sudah ngelewatin masa depresi berat dari sejak SMP. Nulis FF adalah salah satu 'obat' atau pengalih perhatian aku selama aku down, maka dari itu aku ga berenti nulis dari kecil. Ga semua orang bisa kayak aku dan tahu cara ngontrol diri disaat mereka stress atau depresi, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakuin disaat aku depresi tapi mungkin ada orang diluar sana yang gatau dan akhirnya malah nyakitin diri sendiri atau malah sampe bunuh diri, maka dari itu kita disini saling saja yaaa~ ga harus cuman sekedar hubungan penulis dan pembaca. Anggap saja saudaraan! Okay okay?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daniel, Jisung dan Jihoon baru saja pulang dari shooting The Return of Superman. Mereka bertemu dengan Seol-Su-Dae (Seola, Sua,Daebak), Jisung sangat terampil dengan skill mengasuh anak nya karena dia member tertua juga anak sulung di keluarga nya yang akhirnya membuat dirinya sudah terbiasa dan tahu cara menghadapi anak-anak. Berbeda dengan Jihoon yang terlihat sangat ingin dekat, tapi ia masih kaku dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi Daniel terus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk atau bahkan mencium pipi gembil Jihoon selama shooting karena sungguh, Jihoon sangat menggemaskan. Well... jika kau bertanya pada Daniel, dia akan berkata Jihoon menggemaskan setiap saat.

Apakah Daniel dan Jihoon berpacaran? Tidak. Mereka tidak terikat hubungan apapun. Tapi Daniel sudah mengklaim Jihoon miliknya secara tidak langsung, Jihoon merasa dirinya sudah menjadi milik Daniel, dan semua member juga tidak berani bermacam-macam dengan Jihoon karena mereka harus menghadapi Daniel di akhir. Tidak ada yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kalian langsung istirahat karena besok kita ada jadwal siaran radio. Jangan bergadang untuk bermain game? Arra? Awas saja," Ancam Jisung sebelum ia pergi ke kamarnya. Oh, jika kalian mengetahui penataan kamar yang sebelumnya, akan kuberitahu disini sekarang kalau kamar yang tadinya menjadi kamar Jisung, Daniel dan Seongwoo kini berubah menjadi kamar Daniel dan Jihoon. Kasur tingkat? Bukan. Tapi queen size bed. Jisung hijrah ke kamar Minhyun karena mereka bertukar kamar atas permintaan Seongwoo, kekasih Minhyun. Mereka secara resmi berpacaran. Semua member berdecak kagum melihat betapa sabar dan telaten nya Minhyun setiap menghadapi Seongwoo yang kalian tahu seliar dan se-hyper apa.

"Ne hyung~" Jawab mereka serentak. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Jihoon sudah selesai mandi terlebih dahulu, dan kini dia mengenakan kaos milik Daniel juga celana pendek. Dia berdiri menghadap laci pakaian nya dan Daniel dan anteng memainkan ipad nya yang sedang di charge sembari makan coklat pemberian Daniel tadi saat perjalanan pulang.

Grep

"Kau belum mengantuk?" Daniel memeluk Jihoon dari belakang dalam kondisi belum memakai baju atasan. Daniel mulai memeluk lebih erat dan menelusupkan wajah nya ke leher putih Jihoon lalu menciumi nya lembut. Jihoon tertawa dan sedikit menengadahkan kepala nya lalu berusaha mendorong kepala Daniel dari lehernya. "Hyung~ berhenti!" Ucap Jihoon sembari tertawa kegelian. Daniel yang mendengar tawa Jihoon malah makin gencar menciumi leher pria mungilnya itu.

Daniel menarik kepala nya lalu terkekeh dan kini mereka saling bertatapan. Jihoon masih tersenyum lebar. Daniel mendekat lalu mengecup kening Jihoon dengan lembut dan mendekatkan tubuh Jihoon ke tubuhnya. Jihoon memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum. Daniel lanjut mengecup kedua mata Jihoon yang terpejam. Jihoon membuka kedua matanya dan mereka kembali saling bertatapan. "Duniaku." Ucap Daniel dengan suara beratnya. Jihoon hanya bisa mengerang malu dan memukul dada Daniel.

"Berhenti menggodaku hyung," Protes Jihoon. Daniel tersenyum tampan. "Kau itu menyebalkan, jutek, banyak mengoceh, banyak protes, suka marah-marah, tapi kau juga sangat lembut, sangat pengertian, sangat sabar dan sangat menggemaskan dalam waktu bersamaan. Bagaimana bisa?" Daniel memandang Jihoon lekat-lekat sedangkan wajah Jihoon sudah memerah mendengar penuturan Daniel. "M-Mollayo..." Jawab nya pelan. Daniel terkekeh. "Jihoon-ah," Panggilnya. "Hm?" Jawab Jihoon dengan mata yang melebar lucu.

"Apa kau tidak masalah dengan hubungan kita yang menggantung ini?" Pertanyaan Daniel adalah pertanyaan yang selama ini terpikirkan oleh Jihoon, namun Jihoon tidak pernah berani untuk menanyakan nya karena ia takut. "Hmm... a-aku tidak masalah... k-kalau hyung bagaimana?" Jihoon bertanya balik dengan wajah cemas yang tertera jelas. Daniel tahu Jihoon berbohong, tapi ia tidak akan menekan atau memaksa Jihoon untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia hanya akan mengerti dalam diam. "Aku? Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu dulu. Secara jelas," Jawab Daniel dengan tenang. Kini Jihoon terlihat sangat gugup.

 _Flashback_

 _Saat di acara fansign, Daniel duduk di sebelah nya. Ia sibuk menyapa para fans. Disaat Jihoon kadang curi-curi pandang dengan Daniel, Daniel asyik berbincang dengan Daehwi. Lalu saat Jihoon mencoba tes mic yang ia pegang dengan cara memanggil nama Daniel, "Daniel," tanpa embel-embel hyung, Daniel hanya menjawab "Hm." tapi Jihoon sudah bahagia._

 _Hal yang membuatnya drop adalah ketika Daniel menunjukkan afeksi yang sangat kentara pada Seongwoo, Minhyun dan member lain, namun tidak padanya. Disaat ia diberi pertanyaan seputar membernya, Jihoon adalah orang yang paling jarang ia pilih. Hal sepele bukan? Tapi apakah salah jika Jihoon sedikit tersinggung jika hal ini berlangsung begitu lama dan berulang-ulang? Sehingga ia mulai berpikir bahwa Daniel hanya mempermainkan nya saja dan semua yang ia katakan di setiap pertanyaan dari sang MC adalah perasaan nya yang sebenarnya? Bahwa ia tidak sebaik dan tidak se-berdampak itu di kehidupan Daniel sehingga bukan nama dirinya lah yang pertama muncul di benak pria itu?_

 _Jihoon hanya bisa diam dan tertawa saat yang lain tertawa walau dirinya tidak fokus dan terus memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting itu. Ia ingin mengabaikan nya namun tidak bisa, kalian tahu rasanya jatuh cinta? Kalian menjadi sangat sensitif saat ada hal yang berkaitan dengan orang yang kalian suka atau sedang dekat dengan kalian bukan? Bahkan hal kecil dan tidak penting saja menjadi beban. Itu yang Jihoon rasakan._

 _Sang MC bertanya, "Siapakah member yang akan kau kencani jika saja membermu seorang wanita?" Jawaban Daniel adalah, "Minhyunie Hyung," tanpa ragu dan tanpa jeda. Jihoon tersenyum._

" _Siapakah member yang paling bisa membuatmu nyaman?" Daniel menjawab, "Seongwoo Hyung," Tanpa berpikir dua kali dan tanpa melirik Jihoon yang kini mencelos mendengarnya. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya terbawa perasaan, tapi... wajar bukan? Pertanyaan yang pertama masih bisa ia maklumi karena tidak dapat dipungkiri Minhyun memang dewasa, dia benar-benar tipe nya Daniel jika saja Minhyun seorang wanita. Maka dari itu Jihoon masih bisa biasa saja._

 _Tapi pertanyaan kedua? Jawaban Daniel menjadi beban untuknya. Apakah ia kurang memahami Daniel? Apa dia terlalu cuek? Apa dia terlalu tidak peka? Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya yang lalu ia telan semua nya sendirian._

 _Sepulang dari fansign, semua member Wanna One (tentu tanpa maknae line) mulai berbicara pada Daniel secara diam-diam dan berkata._

" _Kau tahu, Jihoon terlihat baik-baik saja tapi sedari tadi ia menanyai kami satu persatu tentang dirimu. Dia menanyakan apa saja hal yang ia tidak ketahui tenang dirimu, dan ia merasa menjadi beban untukmu. Ia mereka kurang dibandingkan member yang lain maka dari itu ia ingin memperbaiki semua nya. Daniel... seharusnya kau memikirkan dulu jawabanmu... kau lihat sekarang apa dampaknya pada Jihoon yang masih remaja... kau yang mendekatinya, kau yang memulainya, dia hanya menerima dan membalas semua kasih sayangmu. Sepolos itulah dia. Dan semudah itu juga bagi dirinya untuk terbawa perasaan," Jelas Jisung._

" _Dia terlihat sangat tertekan... dan bingung, itu yang aku tangkap," Ucap Minhyun menambahkan. Member yang lain mengangguk setuju._

" _Coba kau lihat sekarang, tidurnya gelisah sekali. Kasihan dia," Kini Sungwoon yang angkat bicara. Daniel terdiam. Setelah ia selesai berdiskusi dengan membernya, ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati Jihoon yang tidur meringkuk mengenakan kaos miliknya yang kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya. Daniel menatap Jihoon sendu. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah kasur setelah mengunci pintu dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak mengeluarkan suara, lalu menatap wajah damai Jihoon yang tengah terlelap. Daniel mengusap kepala Jihoon dengan lembut._

 _Hati nya mencelos saat mendapati jejak air mata kering di kedua pipi gembil nya. Daniel mengusap pipi gembil itu dengan sangat lembut. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Jihoon berpikir sekeras ini hanya karena pertanyaan dan jawaban sepele yang terjadi di acara fansign. Daniel berbaring di sebelahnya, mengecup kedua mata Jihoon yang sedikit membengkak, lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu ke pelukan nya setelah itu membungkus tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut._

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu Park Jihoon..." Bisik Daniel lalu mengecup telinga kecil milik Jihoon sebelum ia ikut terlelap._

 _Flashback End._

Semenjak kejadian itu, Daniel jadi lebih perhatian dan lebih berhati-hati dalam menjawab pertanyaan seputar member Wanna One. Jihoon tidak tahu kalau Daniel mengetahui soal dirinya yang menanyai para member tentang nya dan juga tentang dirinya yang menangis sendirian. Daniel hanya bisa bersyukur ia mendapatkan pasangan sesabar dan semanis Jihoon. Dia tidak banyak menuntut, dan Daniel malah menyakitnya.

"Kita bicara sambil tidur di kasur," Ajak Daniel. Jihoon mengangguk.

.

.

.

Kini Daniel sudah tidur dengan santai tanpa mengenakan baju atasan, kebiasaan nya yang baru semenjak ia tidur dengan Jihoon. Jika kalian ingin bertanya secara spesifik, iya, setelah mereka berhubungan intim untuk pertama kalinya 2 bulan yang lalu. Semenjak itulah Daniel jadi punya kebiasaan baru.

"Hmm... a-aku bahagia saat bersama hyung... aku suka cara hyung memperlakukanku... hyung sangat baik dan perhatian... hyung juga sangat lembut dan gentle... aku suka semua nya... j-jadi aku... aku tidak masalah jika hyung... memang tidak ingin terikat dengan hubungan apapun dan dengan siapapun... aku bahagia! D-dan akan aku pastikan hyung juga bahagia saat bersamaku..." Ucap nya pelan dan tidak jelas namun Daniel tahu benar inti semua nya. Jihoon tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri tapi lebih memikirkan perasaan nya, maka dari itu ia hanya diam dan menerima dan tidak berani berpendapat.

"Jika aku mengatakan, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Apa kau akan menjawab iya?" Tanya Daniel. Jihoon mengangguk lucu. Daniel tersenyum lembut. Daniel menarik tubuh Jihoon agar telentang lalu kini ia menindih tubuh mungil itu dan memenjarakan nya di antara kedua tangan nya.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Daniel serius. Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Ng?" Jihoon malah bertanya balik, meminta kepastian. Daniel sedih melihat reaksi Jihoon, berarti memang selama ini Jihoon berharap tapi ia terus menerus menyangkal dan mengalihkan harapan nya itu agar tidak terlalu berharap pada hubungan nya dengan Daniel untuk segera diresmikan. "Maukah kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu? Sebagai pasanganmu secara resmi?" Tanya Daniel dengan lebih pelan dan pasti.

Mata Jihoon malah memerah dan nafas nya mulai lebih cepat. Ia menahan tangis. Daniel mengusap pipi Jihoon dengan lembut. "Apa kau seterkejut ini mendengar diriku meresmikan hubungan kita? Hm? apa kau menunggu terlalu lama? Maafkan aku... aku bodoh, maafkan aku..." Ucap Daniel menyesal. Jihoon mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata dan ia menggeleng.

"A-Ani... apa hyung serius?" Tanya Jihoon tidak percaya. Daniel mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jihoon menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangan nya dan menangis kencang. "Ng~ hiks... a-aku mau... hiks..." Jihoon mengangguk berkali-kali sembari menangis. Daniel langsung memeluk Jihoon dengan erat dan ia menarik tubuh nya untuk menatap Jihoon yang masih mencoba menahan tangis nya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Daniel menarik kedua tangan Jihoon secara bergantian agar tidak menutupi matanya yang memerah dan membengkak karena menangis lalu melingkarkan tangan Jihoon pada lehernya. "Bolehkah?" Daniel meminta izin untuk melanjutkan kegiatan nya ke tahap yang lebih intim. Jihoon mengangguk malu. Daniel langsung memagut bibir Jihoon dengan sangat lembut dan menyesapnya pelan namun pasti.

Lalu mereka menghabiskan malam panjang kedua mereka dengan kondisi sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ada kemungkinan Daniel akan jauh lebih agresif dari sebelumnya setelah mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki Jihoon secara resmi sekarang, jadi mari kita doakan Jihoon agar tidak pingsan atau terkapar karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **LAGI GEMES-GEMES NYA SAMA NIELWINK. ANYONE? GA AKU DOANG KAN. PLIS. AKU BUTUH FF NIELWINK LEBIH BANYAK. Mereka sangat menggemaykan aku tak kuasa... oh, btw, ini FF ga akan berlanjut gitu. Jadi tar chapter selanjutnya beda cerita lagi~ kayak Niel Wink Compilation gitu. Aku juga lagi tertarik sama OngHwang, aku masukin ke FF ini juga kali ya jadi kayak NielWink OngHwang FF Compilation gituch.**


	2. OngHwang

**#OngHwang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang kalian tahu Seongwoo adalah moodbooster dan si aneh di Wanna One. Dan Minhyun adalah si kalem nan polos, dewasa juga pengertian di Wanna One. Siapa yang mengira kalau Seongwoo bisa berubah jadi gentle dan sangat lembut jika berhadapan dengan Minhyun. Semua member menyadari hal itu, karena setiap kali Minhyun muncul, dia akan menjadi anak yang baik –ralat- lebih kalem walau masih rusuh seperti biasa tapi tidak seliar biasa nya.

Hari ini ada acara fansign di Busan. Cuaca sangat dingin dan berangin karena menjelang musim dingin jadi semua orang mengenakan pakaian hangat, tapi Minhyun punya kelemahan lain di acara fansign ini. Dia sedang demam jadi tubuh nya menjadi sangat sensitif terhadap suhu udara dan tubuh nya bergetar halus setiap angin berhembus halus mengenai kulit putih nya. Posisi duduk Minhyun berada di antara Seongwoo dan Jisung. Dia terlihat banyak diam dan menghindari berbicara lewat mic karena takut terdengar jelas suara bergetar karena kedinginan nya, jadi ia kerap meng-oper mic ke member lain untuk cari aman dan untung nya member lain mengerti kondisi nya sekarang jadi mereka benar-benar menjaga Minhyun secara tidak langsung.

Minhyun sangat pintar menutupi sakitnya, dia banyak tersenyum dan banyak tertawa padahal Seongwoo tahu kalau Minhyun menahan dingin juga pusing di kepala nya. Saat MC sedang sibuk berbincang dengan Daniel, Jihoon dan Jinyoung, diam-diam Seongwoo mendekatkan kursi miliknya pada kursi milik Minhyun, lalu ia berbisik. "Hyung, angkat baju mu sedikit," Minhyun membelalakan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "A-Andwae... Seongwoo-"

Seongwoo menyingkap baju Minhyun dan menelusupkan tangan kiri nya ke punggung dingin Minhyun, sedangkan tangan kanan nya menggenggam lembut tangan Minhyun yang juga sangat dingin. Minhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu menghela nafas nyaman saat merasakan tangan hangat Seongwoo mengusap lembut punggung nya. Seongwoo berusaha menghangatkan tubuh Minhyun menggunakan apapun yang ia punya sekarang karena hot pack miliknya sudah diberikan pada Jihoon yang juga sama-sama tak kuat dingin tapi Jihoon ada Daniel yang menjaga nya, sedangkan Minhyun? Biasanya dia yang menjaga member lain, bukan ia yang dijaga, maka dari itu Seongwoo lah yang selalu ada dan siap menjadi sandaran Minhyun tiap kali ia tumbang dan lemah seperti ini.

Seongwoo tersenyum lembut merasakan tangan mungil Minhyun menggenggam balik tangan nya dengan lemah. "Gomawo..." Lirihnya pada Seongwoo sembari tersenyum sayu. Seongwoo hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, memastikan bahwa Minhyun akan baik-baik saja selama ada dia disisinya. Daehwi yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum lalu ia ikut mendekatkan dirinya pada Minhyun dan menempelkan hot pack miliknya pada perut Minhyun lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Minhyun yang menganggur. "Hyung~ cepat sembuh~" Ucap nya lembut sembari mengusap-usap jemari Minhyun yang begitu dingin. Minhyun tersenyum dan menggenggam balik tangan Daehwi yang hangat, sangat kontras dengan kedua tangan nya yang dingin. "Gomawo Daehwi-ah... maaf jadi merepotkan kalian dan membuat kalian semua khawatir..." Ucap Minhyun pelan. "Aniyo! Kau tidak merepotkan! Sudah jangan dipikirkan, hyung tenang saja," Ucap Daehwi menenangkan Minhyun.

"Hyung... Seongwoo hyung sangat berbeda ya jika berhadapan denganmu..." Bisik Daehwi pada Minhyun karena takut Seongwoo mendengar. "Hm? Mwoya~ Ani, dia juga memperlakukan kalian semua sama rata," Jawab Minhyun. Daehwi menatap Minhyun dengan wajah sebal dan tak percaya. "Sama rata? Hyung bilang sama rata? Setelah dia mencekik dan menjitak kening Jihoon hyung? Hingga akhirnya dia di jambak oleh Daniel hyung habis-habisan kemarin malam? Setelah dia mengabaikan perintah Jisung hyung untuk membelikan obat batuk untuk Sungwoon hyung? Setelah dia mentertawakan Jaehwan hyung yang menabrak pintu mobil dan bukan malah membantunya?" Beber Daehwi. Minhyun hanya terdiam.

"Dia tidak pernah membiarkanmu terluka hyung... sedikitpun. Kau tidak tahu sepanik apa dia dan seperhatian apa dia saat tahu kau sedang demam tinggi. Dia menaruh perhatian penuh di balik tubuh member lain..." Ucap Daehwi pelan lalu ia menatap Minhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dia amat sangat menyayangimu..." Tambahnya memastikan. Telinga Minhyun memerah mendengar penjelasan Daehwi yang berada di tempat juga waktu yang salah. Mereka sedang bekerja, tapi ia dibuat kalang kabut dan tidak bisa fokus oleh adik groupmate nya yang mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak segamblang itu dikatakan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Minhyun-ssi?" Panggil sang MC tiba-tiba. Minhyun langsung terkejut sedangkan Daehwi sudah tertawa kecil melihat hyung nya yang terlihat kacau. Seongwoo yang juga terkejut langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan nya juga mengeluarkan tangan nya dari punggung Minhyun senatural mungkin agar tidak ada yang menyadari. "Kami sedari tadi menanyai Daniel tentang member-member Wanna One, katanya kau adalah member yang paling mengerti selera humor nya Daniel, apa benar?" Tanya sang MC. Minhyun tertawa lalu mengangguk. "Ne. Selera humorku buruk, aku sangat mudah tertawa sama seperti Daniel maka dari itu kadang melihatnya tertawa saja menurutku itu lucu, lalu aku tertawa tanpa sebab kkk~" Ucap nya dengan polos. Semua member tertawa mendengar apa yang Minhyun katakan.

"Lalu menurutmu siapa lagi yang mempunyai humor aneh?" Tanya sang MC. "Seongwoo." Ucap nya cepat tanpa berpikir. Seongwoo mendorong bahu nya dan menatapnya tak percaya sedangkan member yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak dan meng'iya'kan jawaban Minhyun. "Wae!? Kenapa aku!? Apa yang salah dengan humorku!?" Tanya Seongwoo tak terima. "Ani! Tidak ada yang salah! Tidak ada yang bilang humormu bermasalah! Hanya aneh, itu saja," Ucap Minhyun lagi-lagi sangat polos dan wajah nya yang biasa saja. Seongwoo tertawa.

"Humornya sangatlah aneh, tapi dia berhasil membuat kami semua tertawa dengan ulahnya. Dia sangat lucu, secara alami. Memang begini adanya," Minhyun menjelaskan seorang Seongwoo dengan satu kata yaitu aneh, dan member lain lagi-lagi meng'iya'kan. "Apa ada sisi dirinya yang tidak aneh? Atau secara keseluruhan aneh?" Sang MC kembali bertanya. "Dia... dia bisa dewasa pada waktunya, dia bisa bijak pada waktunya, dia menjaga adik-adik nya di grup dengan baik. Dia bisa berubah jadi sangat lembut dan perhatian jika memang situasi nya mengharuskan dirinya untuk seperti itu," Jelas Minhyun sembari menatap Seongwoo yang tersenyum padanya. Daehwi merebut mic yang ada di tangan Minhyun dan berkata, "Hanya pada Minhyun hyung. Catat itu ya! Hanya pada Minhyun hyung. Seongwoo Hyung hanya akan berubah menjadi seorang pria sejati pada seorang Hwang Minhyun."

Minhyun langsung memukul lengan Daehwi dan mendorong Daehwi yang tertawa bersama member lain. "Benar! Daehwi benar!" Jaehwan ikut merusuh. Minhyun hanya bisa tertawa malu dan menutupi wajah nya yang memerah malu sedangkan Seongwoo hanya tertawa sambil menunduk, fans sudah berteriak bahagia mendengarnya. "Ani, apa yang Daehwi itu benar. Seongwoo benar-benar berubah jika berhadapan dengan Minhyun, kami semua mengatakan ini karena terlihat sangat jelas! Seongwoo yang aneh berubah jadi Seongwoo tampan berkarisma jika bersama Minhyun," Jisung malah ikut menambahkan. Fans makin menjerit histeris sedangkan Minhyun sudah menidurkan kepala nya di meja fansign dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah nya.

"Seongwoo hyung! Beri penjelasan!" Teriak Daehwi lagi-lagi menjadi provokator handal. Semua fans ikut meminta hal yang sama sehingga Daniel memberikan mic miliknya sambil tersenyum lebar menunggu apa yang akan Seongwoo katakan.

"Euh... aku yakin Minhyun akan membenciku setelah aku mengatakan hal ini. Gwaenchana, kau boleh membenciku. Tapi sungguh, aku melunak pada semua hal yang berhadapan dengan Minhyun." Ucapan jujurnya mengundang jeritan dari berbagai sumber dan arah, jerit bahagia tentunya. Minhyun makin menenggelamkan wajah nya di atas meja selama Seongwoo tidak berhenti menatap nya lekat-lekat.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah persiapan untuk pulang, dan saat mereka memilih tempat duduk di dalam van, Seongwoo menghindari Minhyun setelah kejadian di fansign. Dia terlihat segan dan canggung untuk mendekati Minhyun. Minhyun yang menyadari hal itu, dia merasa bingung dan kecewa saat melihat Seongwoo duduk dengan Woojin di belakang, dia tidak bisa mengajak Seongwoo untuk bersama karena memang dari awal pun dia tidak pernah mendekati Seongwoo terlebih dahulu, selalu Seongwoo yang menghampirinya tapi lama kelamaan... dia jadi terbiasa dengan kehadiran Seongwoo. Dia jadi ingin Seongwoo terus menghampirinya dan kini Seongwoo malah menjauh...

Minhyun terdiam lalu duduk bersama Jinyoung di depan. Minhyun yang biasanya banyak berbicara padanya walaupun sedang sakit, kali ini dia langsung memojokan diri ke arah jendela dan memejamkan matanya. Jinyoung menyadari kegelisahan dalam tidur Minhyun, dia sudah berusaha untuk menenangkan hyung nya itu namun tidak mempan. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Seongwoo yang tidak tertidur di kursi nya. Dengan segera Jinyoung bangkit dari kursi nya dan berjalan ke arah Seongwoo.

"Hyung... hyung..." Jinyoung menepuk-nepuk pundak Seongwoo. "Hm?" Jawabnya bingung. "Hyung... ayo bertukar tempat duduk... kasihan Minhyun hyung... dia tidur nya sangat gelisah bahkan tadi dia menangis dalam tidur nya aku panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa..." Ucapnya dengan panik namun berbisik karena takut member lain mendengar. Seongwoo mengintip kepala Minhyun yang terlihat sedikit dari belakang, lalu ia menurut dan bertukar tempat duduk dengan Jinyoung.

Saat Seongwoo sudah mendekat, ia melihat posisi tidur Minhyun yang sangat tidak nyaman. Dia berusaha untuk tidur dalam kondisi dia juga berusaha untuk menghangatkan dirinya sendiri. Kasihan... Seongwoo langsung duduk di sebelah nya lalu ia memasangkan bantal leher miliknya pada Minhyun. "Ng?" Minhyun tersadar. Mata sembab nya karena menahan pusing terbuka dan mendapati Seongwoo yang menatapnya khawatir. "Kepalamu pasti sangat sakit ya?" Tanya Seongwoo dengan sangat lembut sembari mengusap kepala Minhyun sayang. Minhyun mengerang dan mengangguk lemah.

Seongwoo membiarkan Minhyun bersender ke jendela van, lalu ia menarik kedua kaki Minhyun agar menimpa kedua paha nya. Seongwoo membuka coat yang ia kenakan lalu menyelimuti Minhyun yang masih kedinginan, lalu ia membuka kaos kaki Minhyun dan menempelkan 2 hot pack di kaki yang memucat karena menahan dingin tersebut. Minhyun tersenyum kecil, "A-Aku membutuhkanmu..." Lalu terkekeh kecil sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke coat milik Seongwoo. "Maafkan aku hyung... aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu... maafkan aku tadi aku malah menghindarimu..." Jawab Seongwoo pelan. Minhyun menggeleng lemah, "Jangan hindari aku... jangan abaikan aku... aku sedih..." Lirihnya memohon lalu sebulir air mata turun dari mata rubah nya. Seongwoo merasa bersalah... seharusnya ia tahu Minhyun hanya bisa bergantung padanya... Minhyun bingung mencari orang untuk dijadikan senderan saat Seongwoo tidak ada.

"Eung. Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan menjauh." Ucap Seongwoo lalu mengusap paha Minhyun memastikan Minhyun untuk percaya pada kata-katanya. Minhyun tersenyum lalu terlelap tanpa gelisah.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm, Minhyun dan Seongwoo langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, begitupun member lain. Minhyun mengganti pakaian nya di toilet dengan piyama panjang lalu saat keluar dia mendapati Seongwoo yang sudah berbaring di kasur sambil menonton TV. Kasur queen size milik mereka tidak pernah terasa seintim ini setelah Seongwoo mengatakan hal-hal mengenai Minhyun di fansign hari ini. Minhyun berdiri kaku sambil meremas ujung piyama yang ia kenakan. Seongwoo menoleh lalu menepuk-nepuk kasur di sebelah nya yang kosong. "Sini, kenapa kau masih disitu?" Tanya nya santai. Minhyun berjalan pelan lalu naik ke atas kasur.

Minhyun menidurkan tubuh nya dan mulai memejamkam matanya. Sekitar pukul 1 malam, Minhyun menggigil hebat. Seongwoo yang belum tertidur dan masih menonton langsung panik dan ia kalang kabut mencari benda apapun agar Minhyun tidak kedinginan.

' _Oh... suhu tubuh orang demam bisa di netralkan oleh suhu tubuh orang normal...'_ Seongwoo terdiam lalu ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh hangat Minhyun.

"M-Minhyun... aku ingin membantumu... apakah boleh? T-Tapi tolong jangan membenciku!" Ucap Seongwoo wanti-wanti. Minhyun yang sadar dan tidak sadar hanya menganggukan kepalanya pasrah. Seongwoo mendekati Minhyun lalu ia mulai membuka kancing piyama yang Minhyun kenakan dengan cepat karena melihat Minhyun yang begitu tersiksa.

Dia melucuti semua pakaian Minhyun dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam. Lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama dan segera membungkus tubuh mereka berdua di bawah selimut tebal. Dia memeluk tubuh panas Minhyun dengan erat dan membiarkan kulit tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Nafas Minhyun mulai berangsur-angsur stabil dan Minhyun terlihat sangat tenang sekarang. Seongwoo menghela nafas lega lalu ia menunduk dan menatap wajah cantik Minhyun. Hidung mancung nya, mata rubah nya yang menutup, bibir mungil nya yang pucat karena sakit... dia masih terlihat sangat cantik. Seongwoo tersenyum lembut, dia mengusap wajah Minhyun dengan sayang lalu mengecup kening Minhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Cepatlah sembuh Minhyunie... aku khawatir melihat dirimu yang seperti ini..." Bisik Seongwoo lalu terlelap dalam kondisi masih memeluk Minhyun dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

"Ng~" Minhyun terbangun dari tidur nya yang tidak terlalu lelap, ia terkejut saat mendapati seseorang bertelanjang dada sedang mendekapnya erat. Ia juga makin terkejut saat mengetahui pakaian nya sudah berserakan di lantai. "S-Seongwoo-ah!" Minhyun langsung terbangun dan mengabaikan sakit di kepalanya karena ia panik. Seongwoo mengerang lalu membuka matanya. "Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya nya santai dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur. Minhyun tidak menjawab dan masih meminta penjelasan atas kondisi mereka berdua sekarang.

Seongwoo melihat sekeliling lalu menatap Minhyun yang menutupi tubuh nya dengan selimut. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Hwang Minhyun?" Tanya nya. Minhyun terdiam lalu tiba-tiba telinga nya memerah hebat membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Seongwoo menumpu kepala nya dengan tangan kanan nya dan tidur miring menatap Minhyun. "Kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu padamu?" Tanya Seongwoo lagi.

"T-Tapi... pakaian kita..." Lirih Minhyun. Seongwoo menghela nafas lalu ia menjelaskan semua nya dari awal mengapa mereka bisa tidak mengenakan pakaian. Minhyun kembali memerah malu karena sudah berpikir juga menuduh yang tidak-tidak pada Seongwoo. "Jadi aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu Minhyun-ah... mana berani aku... aku tidak sebejat itu..." Ucap Seongwoo lembut lalu menarik tangan Minhyun dan meminta nya untuk kembali ke pelukan nya.

"M-Mianhae..." Lirih nya sambil memainkan jari nya, tidak berani menatap Seongwoo karena malu. Seongwoo menurunkan tubuh nya dan kini mereka sejajar. "Kau terlalu berharga untukku untuk diperlakukan seperti itu... aku ingin menjagamu..." Ucapnya tulus sambil menatap Minhyun lekat-lekat. Wajah Minhyun memerah mendengarnya. "Ng~ jangan berkata begitu... kita sepasang kekasih juga bukan..." Ucap Minhyun. Seongwoo tersenyum. "Lalu mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku. Beres kan?" Ucapan Seongwoo membuat Minhyun mengerang sebal.

"Mwoya~ tidak romantis sekali kkk~" Minhyun kembali menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya. Seongwoo memutar tubuh Minhyun dan memeluk nya erat. "Kekasihku! Malaikatku! Bidadariku! Bongkahan berlianku!" Seongwoo membuat Minhyun tertawa lepas mendengarnya dan membiarkan Seongwoo menindihnya dan memeluknya erat. "Aish... jinjja..." Minhyun menghela nafas pasrah mengetahui kekasihnya, adalah member teraneh di Wanna One. Ong Seongwoo. Dia yang berhasil menaklukan hatinya dengan tingkah aneh nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **YEAYYYY dan ini OngHwang nyawwww. Tar lanjut lagi NielWink, ga akan selalu selang seling sih, gimana entar wkwkwk tapi terima kasih banyak atas review nya! Walaupun ini member nya dibikin OOC semua tapi gapapa lah ya wkwkwk**


	3. NielWink 2

**#NielWink**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Wanna One kembali ada jadwal, namun kali ini mereka menghadiri siaran radio. Di akhir siaran, Daniel mendapat hukuman karena gagal menyelesaikan misi nya dalam salah satu segmen radio pada hari itu, dan hukuman yang ia harus terima adalah melakukan pepero kiss dengan Daehwi yang juga menerima hukuman. Sejujurnya Jihoon tidak apa-apa, ia benar-benar tidak masalah dengan hukuman tersebut, karena ia sudah mulai belajar untuk memahami resiko pekerjaan ia dan juga Daniel yang memang harus seperti ini, jadi ia sudah bisa bersikap lebih dewasa, tapi lain dengan Daniel.

Daniel terlihat sangat was-was dan khawatir, berulang kali ia melirik Jihoon dan ia malah makin was-was melihat wajah tenang Jihoon yang mungkin saja menyembunyikan rasa sedih yang amat sangat. Ia lakukan hukuman tersebut secara cepat, dan Daehwi juga mengerti. Untunglah Daehwi yang mendorong tubuh Daniel saat wajah mereka sudah mau menempel dan Daehwi langsung memeluk Jihoon dari belakang.

"Hyung... mianhae..." Bisik nya pada Jihoon. Jihoon hanya tertawa kecil, "Kenapa meminta maaf eoh? Kau tidak salah Daehwi-ah... tidak usah khawatir, hyung tidak apa-apa. Kalian berdua melakukan nya dengan baik!" Jihoon mengusap kepala Daehwi dan mencoba memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja pada Daehwi.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm, para member langsung bersantai karena mereka ada free 3 hari sebelum kembali beraktivitas penuh. Yang biasanya langsung tidur, kini member Wanna One memilih untuk bergadang dan bermain juga menyibukan diri masing-masing, memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk menghilangkan penat setelah bekerja non-stop.

Jihoon sedang asik sendiri di dapur, sepertinya dia sibuk mencoba membuat chocolava yang entah benar-benar jadi atau malah hancur, tapi ia benar-benar penasaran sehingga ia nekat dan berkutat sendiri di meja dapur tanpa bantuan siapapun. Ia menunggu di depan oven hingga chocolava yang ia buat jadi.

"Wahhh!" Dia bertepuk tangan sendiri seperti anak kecil setelah melihat hasil chocolava yang ia buat. Ia bahagia karena ternyata tidak gagal. Dengan semangat ia pun mengeluarkan chocolava tersebut dan mendinginkan nya untuk sementara waktu. Sambil menunggu, ia asik membaca petunjuk panduan yang ada di box adonan chocolava, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada pria bongsor yang berdiri di belakang nya.

Grep.

"Hai cantik," Sapa nya dengan suara berat nya yang seksi sambil melingkarkan kedua tangan kekar nya ke pinggang ramping milik Jihoon. Daniel menundukan kepala nya dan mengecup pundak kiri Jihoon dengan lembut. Jihoon yang terkejut tak lama kemudian tersenyum dan menoleh ke kiri lalu mengecup lembut pipi Daniel. "Halo Kang Euigon," Sapa balik Jihoon sambil tersenyum manis. "Kau sedang apa? Asik sendiri sedari tadi," Tanya Daniel yang masih asik mengendus-endus aroma tubuh Jihoon yang sangat ia sukai. Wangi bayi.

"Aku membuat ini!" Pamer nya dengan bangga. Sangat menggemaskan. Daniel memberika reaksi yang sangat antusias agar Jihoon makin bahagia. "Woah! Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Daniel dengan nada yang berlebihan, lalu Jihoon mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan rasanya..." Cicit Jihoon lalu ia mencicipi chocolava yang ia buat. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu menatap Daniel. Yang di tatap hanya bisa menatap balik dan menunggu si mungil berbicara. Jihoon tidak mengatakan apa-apa lalu ia menyuapkan satu sendok chocolava miliknya pada Daniel.

Daniel terdiam dan meresapi rasa manis dari coklat yang lumer di mulutnya. _Kenapa aku malah jadi membayangkan Jihoon..._ pikirnya.

Cup.

Daniel mengecup bibir Jihoon kilat lalu tersenyum. "Manis, sepertimu." Wajah Jihoon langsung memerah malu. Mereka sudah bersama lebih dari 7 bulan, bahkan dari sebelum mereka debut, tapi tetap saja Jihoon tidak bisa terbiasa dengan perlakuan manis dari seorang Kang Daniel. Jantungnya tidak kuat kkk~

"Ish," Jihoon mendecih sebal tapi tersenyum malu. "Jihoon-ah, hyung ada sesuatu untukmu. Tapi ada di kamar," Ucap Daniel serius. Jihoon terdiam lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo ke kamar," Ajak nya dengan enteng. Daniel tersenyum. Betapa polosnya kekasihnya ini, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia tersenyum karena seorang Park Jihoon malam ini.

.

.

.

Jihoon duduk dengan manis di atas kasur menunggu Daniel yang entah kemana mengambil sesuatu. Ia tersenyum saat Daniel berlari kecil ke arahnya dan duduk di atas kasur, menghadap nya.

"Tada!" Daniel menunjukan sebungkus pepero rasa vanila. Jihoon berteriak bahagia dan bertepuk tangan. Dia bahagia setiap bertemu makanan, jadi sudah tidak asing lagi. "Jihoon-ah... hyung mau meminta maaf padamu atas apa yang aku lakukan tadi saat siaran radio bersama Daehwi..." Ucap Daniel dengan penuh penyesalan. Jihoon terkejut lalu ia langsung menjawab. "Aniyo! Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Ini adalah resiko bekerja sebagai idol, dan aku mengerti itu semua. Jadi hyung jangan khawatir," Jawabnya sedih sembari menggenggam tangan Daniel, memastikan pada sang kekasih kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Betapa beruntungnya seorang Kang Daniel yang bertemu dengan seorang malaikat kecil yang sangat sabar dan pengertian seperti Jihoon. Berkali-kali Daniel berterima kasih pada tuhan dan setiap malam ia berdoa agar mereka menjadi sepasang hingga tua nanti. Setiap Daniel menatap wajah manis Jihoon, ia akan langsung bersyukur tanpa henti dan berulang kali jatuh cinta pada nya. Jihoon terlalu rapuh, ia menyimpan banyak rasa sakit, dan Daniel rela menggantikan posisi Jihoon untuk menanggung semua rasa sakit itu. Bahkan ia rela mati untuk Jihoon. Lihatlah Jihoon, apa yang kau perbuat sehingga membuat seorang Kang Daniel rela mati untukmu.

Daniel menarik Jihoon untuk duduk di atas pangkuan nya. Daniel bersender pada senderan kasur milik mereka berdua dan tersenyum penuh pemujaan melihat Jihoon yang menunduk malu. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini..." Keluh Jihoon dengan wajah yang memerah malu melihat posisi nya yang menduduki perut bawah Daniel dan mengetahui Daniel menatapnya lekat-lekat. Daniel mengeluarkan salah satu pepero dari bungkus nya lalu menyodorkan nya pada Jihoon.

Jihoon menggigit pepero itu dengan ragu lalu terdiam kaku. Daniel mengambil ujung yang berlawanan dengan mulutnya dan menggigit pepero tersebut secara perlahan. Jihoon benar-benar susah nafas sekarang mengetahui wajah Daniel yang terus mendekat sampai akhirnya hidung mereka bersentuhan. Daniel tersenyum tampan lalu langsung meemagut bibir Jihoon sembari membiarkan pepero manis yang saling beradu diantara mulut mereka berdua. Jihoon sedikit kewalahan dengan ciuman Daniel dan Daniel menyadari hal itu.

"Apa aku terlalu agresif?" Tanya Daniel khawatir. Jihoon terdiam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau suka?" Kini Daniel tersenyum miring. Wajah Jihoon makin memerah lalu ia mengangguk pelan. "Arrasseo. Katakan padaku jika aku terlalu kasar malam ini padamu... aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan nya selembut mungkin..." Bisik nya seduktif.

"Eungh..." Jihoon mengerang saat Daniel menjilat telinga nya dengan sangat perlahan. "H-Hyung... andwae..." Desah Jihoon sembari mencengkram kerah kemeja yang Daniel kenakan. Daniel membuka kancing piyama Jihoon dengan perlahan lalu ia terdiam mengagumi Jihoon yang kini berantakan karena dirinya. Daniel menarik pinggang Jihoon dengan sangat lembut. Ia menciumi tulang selangka Jihoon dan menjilatinya dengan sensual. Kemeja yang Jihoon kenakan melorot sebelah dan kini pundak kanan nya terekspos. Daniel bersiul saat melihat tubuh Jihoon juga kulit selembut bayi nya yang tersorot sinar rembulan pada malam itu. Sangat indah.

Daniel mendekatkan wajah nya pada Jihoon lalu berbisik, "Istriku yang cantik... aku sangat mencintaimu," Kecup nya lembut lalu tangan nya menelusup masuk ke balik celana Jihoon. "Eungh-ah... ahh... hah... D-Danielh..." Jihoon mendesah hebat saat Daniel memainkan penis nya dan memijatnya pelan. Semua hal terjadi begitu perlahan dan memabukan, ini hal baru bagi Jihoon, biasanya Daniel akan melakukan nya dengan tempo normal namun kali ini berbeda. Jihoon suka.

"Ayo kita buat dede bayi~" Daniel meneruskan kegiatan nya, mengabaikan para member Wanna One yang masih terbangun diluar sana, memungkinkan sekali untuk terdengar sampai luar tapi masa bodoh kan? Ia sudah tak tahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **OngHwang nya nyusul~ Makasih buat review nya!**


End file.
